


Dennis & Brooke: The Sequel.

by WritingForMany



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForMany/pseuds/WritingForMany
Summary: This is the second book in this mini series.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One.

The last thing he expected was for Brooke to reject him and walk away. Dennis couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he misread their relationship but then again, how could he. They had two kids, a dog and a house. Marrying Brooke would be the cherry on top for him. He loved Brooke with every fiber of his being and what had just unfolded was not what he wanted at all.

The man took a few deep breaths and decided to go after her.

Dennis knew that there weren't very many places for Brooke to go and with the fact that she and Ziggy had taken separate cars, he had a feeling that Brooke would be in her car.Sure enough, the closer he got to the vehicle, the more he was able to see her.

He could see her leaning over with her head resting on the steering wheel. It was obvious that she was crying as well.

Dennis knocked on the window but Brooke didn't look up. She felt embarrassed and scared. She loved Dennis so much but the thought of marrying someone after everything she'd been through terrified her to her core.

"Babe, unlock the car." Dennis said. Brooke was hesitant but did so anyway.

The man went around to the passenger side and got in.

"What happened back there?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Came Brooke's small voice.

"Do you really not want to marry me?" He asked, not knowing what else to really say.

Brooke looked at him and saw how broken he looked.

"No, I really Dennis but, I don't know. I guess knowing that you're thinking of getting married really scared me." She tried.

"What are you scared of?" He questioned.

"Dennis I was married and it didn't end well. You saw how he was and what he was capable of. In the back of my mind, it's going to happen again." She replied truthfully.

"Brooke, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not him. That I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?" He asked again, wanting to do anything to make her understand that he was in this for the long haul.

"I don't know Den. I'm so sorry I did that to you but it really scared me." She said, starting to tear up again.

"I'll tell you what. How about we all go away and just spend time as a family. We can go anywhere you want. Then later on, when we're really ready, I'll ask you again." He offered.

Brooke's smile grew and she threw her arms around him the best that she could given where they were.

"I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you too and if time is what you need then that's ok. Just promise me though that if something is bothering you, you come to me and we can talk about it." He mumbled into her neck.

"Yes." Brooke answered with the brightest smile she'd ever given anyone.

"Good. Now if I'm being honest our fa-" He started before Brooke cut him off with a kiss.

She broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"No, that's not the yes I meant." She spoke.

Dennis looked at her with question.

"Ask me again." She chuckled.

The man smiled, reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box.

Before he asked her though, he got out of the car and walked around to her side with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Brooke opened the door for him and Dennis knelt down and looked at her.

"I was going to say something but with what happened, I forgot what Lexa and I had practiced." He admitted, making Brooke laugh.

"You practiced with her?" Brooke asked, with admiration for the fact that he would include her daughter.

"She helped me pick the ring out as well." He admitted.

Brooke's choice was solidified. The fact that he would do all of that and was willing to revisit the proposal at a later time and wanted to go away as a family, it made her heart soar and she could hear Ziggy chastising her for not accepting.

"Can I continue?" He asked in a way that basically told her to shut up.

The woman nodded and bit her lower lip.

"When you were on your way here, Kev asked how I was feeling. I told him that I was bricking it and Lexa laughed." Dennis explained, laughing a little bit.

"Really?" Brooke asked, feeling bad.

Dennis nodded.

"Sorry, go on." Brooke said quickly.

"I asked her why she was laughing and do you know what she said to me?" He asked.

"Something sassy I'd imagine." The woman answered.

"She said that before you lived with me, she'd hear you crying sometimes. She said that you don't do that anymore and that I make you both happy." He spoke.

Brooke was in awe. She had no idea that Lexa would say that.

"Brooke, you and Lexa are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Both of you make me happy and when Cassia came along, I felt even happier." He said, making Brooke cry.

"Stop crying, you'll make me cry." Dennis said as his voice cracked.

Brooke giggled.

"I wanted to say something along the lines of will you make me the happiest man and marry me but Lexa told me not to just ask you to change your name already so that we would all match. So, will you change your last name and marry me?" Dennis finally asked.

Brooke nodded.

Dennis let his tears fall as he opened the box and showed Brooke the ring.

"Is that my great grandmother's ring?" Brooke questioned with surprise.

"Lexa, Cassia and I went to your parents house today so that I could ask your father if I could marry you. Lexa and your mum were looking at pictures and Lexa told her that I wanted to marry you. Your mum got up and got the ring and gave it to me. She told me where I could get it shined and so when you called the first time, the girls and I were at the jewelry store getting the ring ready." He explained.

Brooke suddenly grabbed the collar of Dennis' shirt and crashed her lips to his, taking him by surprise.

Dennis broke the kiss and blushed.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly.

"Everything you have done for me has meant more to me than you will ever know." She replied.

"I do it because I want to. I meant what I said about you and the girls making me happy." He replied.

"How would you feel about adding another one?" Brooke wondered nervously.

"I'd love that. We can send the girls with your parents tonight." He answered cheekily.

"Den, I'm pregnant." Brooke admitted.


	2. Chapter Two.

Brooke's words rang in Dennis' head as he tried to process what she was telling him.

"What?" He asked with confusion evident in his tone.

Brooke chuckled at the look on his face.

"You are the only one that knows that I'm pregnant babe." She admitted.

It may have taken a few minutes but eventually a smile crept onto the man's face.

"Are you happy?" Brooke asked, already knowing the answer by the wide and bright smile he was giving her.

"More than ever. When did you find out?" He questioned.

Brooke thought for a minute or two.

"Almost two weeks I think." She replied.

Dennis leaned forward and connected his lips with his now fiance's. The more that they kissed though, the more turned on they both felt.

Brooke broke the kiss and looked into Dennis' eyes.

"I love you." Dennis whispered.

Instead of replying with 'I love you too', the only thing that came out of her mouth was this.

"Fuck me Dennis." She begged slightly, feeling her hormones buzzing around her body.

He looked at her with hesitation.

"Right now?" He asked, nervous of being caught.

"I really need you and I'm afraid that if you don't fuck me, I'll have to pleasure myself and make you watch." Brooke said as seductively as she could.

Dennis swallowed somewhat harshly.

The lust in both their eyes grew and before they could comprehend what was happening, Brooke was on top of Dennis in the passenger seat grinding against him.

"Stop teasing me." Dennis groaned out as Brooke palmed him through his jeans.

Brooke giggled and moved away from him enough to remove her panties from under her dress.

While she was doing that, Dennis undid his pants and moved them down his legs enough that Brooke could comfortably slide down onto him.

"I always forget how big you are." Brooke spoke as she allowed herself to get used to Dennis' size.

"Sorry." He said out of habit, turning his face from her the best that he could.

Brooke gently turned his head to look at her. She ran her thumb over his cheekbone and looked at him lovingly.

"Why are you sorry. There is nothing to apologize for." She responded softly.

Dennis remained quiet and tried to avert his eyes.

"Baby, look at me." She attempted.

He chanced a look into her eyes and when he did, all he saw was love and admiration.

"I love everything about you. You mean so much to me and I can't wait to marry you." She said truthfully.

"Really?" He replied.

Brooke nodded and leaned down to kiss him gently.

=

Ziggy was getting impatient and she wasn't the only one. Everyone had been waiting inside for what felt like hours and it was getting irritating not knowing what was going on.

"I'm going to make sure they haven't died." The woman said.

"No, leave them alone." Kev replied quickly.

"Oh come on gov." Ziggy whined.

Kev looked at his colleague and shook his head before walking away. Him walking away was Ziggy's chance to escape and see what the hell was happening.

Once she walked outside, she really wished that she hadn't.

Her eyes landed on her friends having sex in the front of Brooke's car.

Ziggy pulled out her phone to call Brooke.

From where she was standing, Ziggy could see Brooke stop and slump against Dennis in annoyance. Dennis took this chance to open his eyes and take a deep breath.

Ziggy locked eyes with the man and smirked. Denns blushed and tapped Brooke on the shoulder.

"What?" Brooke asked as she tried to find her still ringing phone.

"I think I know who's calling you." He said somewhat breathlessly.

"Who?" Brooke wondered out loud.

Dennis simply pointed and Brooke followed his finger, only for her eyes to fall on Ziggy.

Ziggy kept smirking but waved cheekily at them. She knew what they were up to and now she had major teasing ammunition.

Brooke answered her phone shyly.

"Well, well, well. Decided to ditch us for a fuck?" The woman teased.

"What do you want Zig?" Dennis said loud enough for her to hear.

"We are all getting annoyed with waiting to know what happened so I decided to come and find you two but imagine my surprise when I saw Brooke on top of you, fucking you like there's no tomorrow." Ziggy explained.

Both adults in the car blushed bright red and boy was it obvious from where Ziggy was standing.

"Give us a few minutes and we'll be inside." Brooke said with Dennis nodding in agreement.

=

It was more than a few minutes by the time the newly engaged couple walked inside.

"I can't look at Ziggy anymore." Dennis admitted making Brooke burst out laughing.

"It was bound to happen and yes it was embarrassing but fuck did it feel good to fuck you." Brooke whispered so that no one else would hear her.

Lexa saw them and ran up to them.

"What did you say?" Lexa asked as she looked up at her mother with excitement in her eyes.

Brooke glanced down at her hand and Lexa's eyes followed.

Lexa smiled bigger than she ever had before.

Instead of hugging her mother though, she pulled Dennis down and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. To say that she was excited was an understatement.

"What about me?" Brooke pseudo whined.

Lexa buried her face in the crook of Dennis' neck after kissing his cheek.

"I love you daddy." She whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"I love you too my Lexa loo." He replied, hugging her closer.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since everything happened and Brooke had definitely begun to feel the effects of pregnancy. Fatigue being the number one symptom and following close behind was constant urination, making her feel like she should just build a house for herself around the toilet. Dennis of course had been working and helping out with the girls. Lexa was a big help when it came to Dennis changing Cassia's nappy as he still couldn't stand the sight of the blowouts.

"So, what should we do for dinner?" Brooke asked as she searched the fridge for food. Lexa, who had been playing with Cassia's feet as she sat in her high chair, stopped and thought for a second.

"Dunno." Lexa finally said. Brooke sighed and joined her kids at the table.

"You know Dennis won't be home until after you're in bed tonight?" Brooke said as she scrolled through and Dennis' messages.

"Yeah, he told me." Lexa admitted, just as Cassia balled her fists and started fussing. Brooke put her phone down and handed the baby her soother.

"You miss daddy?" Lexa asked in a high pitched voice while moving close to Cassia's face, making her mother chuckle and sister stare at her as if she was another species all together which was very unlike her and it set Brooke on edge because Cassia had been like this whole day.

"What do you say I feed this munchkin, put her to bed and then you and I have a movie night while eating pizza and ice-cream?" Brooke asked even though she already knew what Lexa was going to say. Lexa nodded but continued to pull faces at the baby, who was less than impressed with all the attention.

=

Two hours later Lexa had fallen asleep and been put in her bed. Cassia on the other hand had spent the whole evening fighting sleep and screaming her head off until Brooke picked her up and cuddled her close. It wasn't until about 9:30pm Brooke realized that the baby was warm to the touch.

"Come on baby girl." Brooke said in hushed tones. She walked to the kitchen to grab a teething ring from the freezer but when that didn't work, Brooke walked to the lounge room to try and nurse her daughter. Cassia wasn't having it and refused to latch on.

"What's going on here?" Dennis questioned. Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes while Cassia continued to whimper and whine in her mother's grasp.

"She's just bit me. I thought nursing her would help with teething but nope." Brooke said as she angrily wiped her tears away. Dennis walked over to her and took Cassia from her.

"Why don't you go have a shower and get comfortable and I'll tend to this one." He replied, making his fiance smile through her tears. Brooke stood up and gave him a sweet kiss before heading to their bedroom.

"Are those teethies hurting you?" Dennis asked as Cassia took a fist full of his shirt into her mouth. Dennis smiled and went to the kitchen to make Brooke some tea. When the tea was done, he carried the cup and the baby into his and Brooke's room where Brooke laid in bed having a cry.

"You made mama cry." Dennis teased as Cassia continued to attack his shirt. Brooke looked at him and took the cup from him.

"Thank you." She whined.

"You're welcome. I'm going to put this lady to bed and then I'll come and join you." He spoke. Brooke decided that she'd go with him to put the baby down and thankfully this time she went down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her mattress.

"How can something so cute be so mean at times." Brooke asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer. Dennis shrugged and leaned down to kiss his daughter goodnight.

"Now that she's asleep, wanna show me where she bit you and I can kiss it better." He somewhat teased. Brooke giggled shyly but declined his suggestion and instead settled for cuddles, just needing to be held and allowed to cry some more.


	4. Chapter Four.

Christmas break was something that Lexa adored. She got to stay home and do all the things that she loved. Helping her mum with Cassia, playing with her toys, watching her favorite cartoons etc. It was heaven on earth for her. Brooke on the other hand found Christmas break stressful, especially now that she was having another baby and her bump was getting in the way of things. Cassia was constantly on the move and loved getting into things that she shouldn't, such as the shoe bin by the front door. Lexa was good she had to admit but even she had her moments of defiance.

"I feel like it's too quiet." Brooke whispered to Dennis one very crisp December morning. He nodded in agreement and quickly kissed her before getting out of bed to check on their girls.

He went to Lexa's room first but didn't see her. He didn't panic because he knew that she had a knack for sneaking out of her room to watch her cartoons in the morning. So logically, the next place he checked was the lounge room and what he saw melted his heart. Lexa was curled up on the sofa wrapped in her comforter, cuddling his work jacket. It was something she did when he had to work late and she missed him.

He quietly walked back to his and Brooke's room to grab his phone so that he could take a picture of her.

"Everything ok?" Brooke asked as she nursed Cassia. Cassia lost interest in her meal and unlatched herself to look at her father. She gave him a bright milky smile.

"Hello sunshine." Dennis said, quickly kissing her cheek before disappearing to take that picture of Lexa.

Just as Dennis pocketed his phone, Lexa stirred and whimpered as though she was dreaming of something that was making her sad. He moved toward her and crouched down beside her to run his finger down her nose gently. Her eyes fluttered open as she recognized his touch. She stretched and smiled at him.

"I missed you." Lexa mumbled. Dennis smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Is mummy awake?" Lexa asked as Dennis picked her up and walked down the hallway.

"She is and I know she'd love some special Lexa cuddles." He replied. He walked into his and Brooke's room and smiled when he saw that Brooke was feeding Cassia. Dennis went round to his side of the bed, laid Lexa down and went to grab a shower.

=

Later that day, Lexa and Cassia had been dropped off with Brooke's parents while she and Dennis went to the ultrasound appointment. Brooke was now far enough in her pregnancy to find out the gender, so that's what the couple were going to do.

"I apologize, the gel may be a tad cold." The tech said. Brooke shivered slightly and watched as the squirming nugget appeared on the screen. Dennis beamed at the screen.

"You alright Den?" Brooke asked, noticing that he was tearing up. He nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"What is it?" He questioned, just wanting to know. Was it another beautiful girl or was it the first strapping boy. If it was, Dennis could only pray that he was a good a dad as he was for his girls.

"He never got to see the ultrasound at this time in my last pregnancy." Brooke explained. The tech nodded in understanding. Before the tech had a chance to answer the soon-to-be-father, the baby gave away it's gender by peeing.

"Definitely a boy." Brooke said. Dennis' heart dropped. He was excited but now knowing they were having a boy, all he could picture was letting his son down. Brooke took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Brooke could tell that Dennis was nervous but there was no need for him to be. He was already such an amazing father and if he could see what she saw, he'd be just fine.

=

After picking up dinner and the girls, Brooke and Dennis went home to start putting up the Christmas tree. Lexa was most excited for this as she loved getting to listen to Christmas music and of course the treats that went along in decorating.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked Dennis, picking up on his shift in mood. The man nodded and continued on with eating his burger. Lexa handed him a few of her chips. Dennis smiled but shook his head.

"Is he sick?" Lexa asked her mother. Brooke chuckled.

"Should we tell her?" She asked and Dennis shrugged.

"I thought we were going to tell her when we told the others?" Dennis replied, making Lexa frown.

"Tell me what?" Lexa questioned.

"Lex, Dennis is fine, he's just nervous for the new baby." Brooke explained but that wasn't good enough for the little girl.

"I can keep secrets." Lexa tried. Brooke chuckled and looked at her fiance once again, making Dennis sigh.

"Tell her." Dennis said.

"You are going to have a baby brother." Brooke said. Lexa wasn't as excited as she thought and Brooke thought that maybe it was because her daughter was picking up Dennis' feelings.

"Can I still play dress up with the baby?" Lexa asked, drawing a smile from Dennis and a chuckle from her mother.

"Yes. I'm sure that he'd love that." Dennis answered. Lexa hugged his arm. The family enjoyed the rest of their meal before getting into decorating the house for Christmas.

=

"Daddy, are you ok?" Lexa asked after Dennis tucked her in bed for the night.

"I will be if you promise to help me with him just like you help me with your sister." Dennis replied truthfully. Lexa put her hand on his and smiled up at him.

"It will be fun." She told him.

"I love you Lexa. Have a good sleep." Dennis said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too." She said in return before closing her eyes and dreaming of her new baby brother and the adventures that they could go on when he was old enough.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the very short end simply because it will lead up to a long chapter where shit really hits the fan.
> 
> So Yeah, sorry for a short update but I promise it will be worth it come the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

With the weather really picking up; the heat skyrocketed. Dennis and his colleagues had been working overtime, so much so that Dennis would come home in a mood which usually resulted in him and Brooke butting heads. She was at rope’s end with him and his attitude. One fight in particular got so bad that Brooke removed the engagement ring and kicked Dennis out of the house.

This of course took a toll on both Lexa and Cassia. They both wanted Dennis back because they missed him and Lexa made sure to let her mother know what she thought about the situation.

“It’s not fair.” The little girl pouted. Brooke rolled her eyes and carried on making dinner, while Cassia sat in her high chair enjoying one of her baby crackers.

“Go wash up. The food is almost ready.” Brooke told her oldest.

“No.” She snapped back.

“Lexa, now.” Brooke warned. Lexa begrudgingly stood up and stormed to the bathroom to do as her mother asked. Brooke sighed to herself and continued on with dinner.

While Brooke had her back turned to the entryway of the kitchen, Dennis quietly walked in and kicked his boots off. He looked around the house and saw that it was in a state of disarray as it usually was and it made his heart happy. All he wanted was to be back at home with his girls but with how things were between him and Brooke, he didn’t know if she would be willing to work on things.

As he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Lexa came back and almost squealed with delight. Dennis quickly put his finger to his lips, telling the girl to be silent. She obeyed and walked into the kitchen to sit at the table ready to eat.

“Dada.” Cassia squealed as she pointed to him, giving him way. Brooke turned around and glared at him.

“Why don’t you go and wash up. We’re about to eat.” Brook said as civil as she could. Dennis nodded and walked off.

He came back not too long after and joined them for dinner. Lexa was happy to fill him in on everything that had happened over the last couple days while Brooke took to helping Cassia consume her dinner.

=

Later that night, Dennis and Brooke sat in the lounge room nursing cups of tea.

“Are you going to say something?” Dennis asked, feeling on edge. Brooke looked up at him; his puppy eyes staring back at her.

“I know that work’s been hectic but that doesn’t mean you get to come home and pick fights with me Den.” She explained.

“I know and I’m sorry.” He replied. Brooke smiled at him but made no attempt to move from her spot on the sofa.

“The girls have missed you.” Brooke told him, making the man chuckle slightly. 

“What about you?” Dennis asked. Brooke shrugged.

“What about me?” She teased.

“Did you miss me?” He questioned.

“I love you so much Den. Course I missed you.” She answered, a small smile growing on her lips. Dennis felt the weight from his shoulders lift. He took a deep breath and moved over to where she was sitting. He took her left hand in his and ran his thumb gently across the back of it.

“What do you say to a date night tomorrow after work. Might be the last chance we get before he comes.” Dennis tried. Brooke laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Tomorrow sounds great.” She agreed. The couple spent the next few hours talking before heading to bed. Dennis immediately fell asleep but Brooke couldn’t seem to do the same. It wasn’t because she was so close to her due date, it was because she couldn’t shake the feeling that their lives were going to be flipped upside down; and not in a good way.


End file.
